We Got Married?
by Hika-BOOO the Awesome
Summary: AU/OOC. Crack. Popular singers, models and actors, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke are picked for a variety show,' We are Married' along with another celebs. And then, begins the life with secret cameras, love and jealousy! Major: Sasusaku


We Got Married?!

Summary: Popular singers, models and actors, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke are picked for a variety show,' Married Life' along with another celebs. And then, begins the life with secret cameras, love and jealousy!

Pairings: major: Sasusaku. Others: Naruhina, Nejiten, ShikaIno.

Disclaimer: Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishomoto.

P/S: I got this idea after watching 'We Got Married' especially Jokwon & Ga-in parts! And the girl with light brown hair, is no one, she's just the person who is..uh..watching the show...I guess =D

A girl with short messy light brown hair went on to the internet to check the latest entertainment news. As the website popped on the screen, on top of the most commented/popular was 'Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura getting married?'

The girl squealed in happiness and immediately clicked the link to the website and not too long after, the website popped on the screen. She was greeted with a picture of a smiling Sakura in a wedding dress, and a smirking Sasuke, whose arms were on Sakura's waist. The girl squealed loudly, "They look so cute together!" Below the picture, the news were wrote on:

Well, they aren't actually married, but , for those who doesn't know what the show's all about, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura be on a show where celebrities get 'married' (Well, it's more to pretend-married) and get to live together, like a married couple usually would. Other than, the Sasuke-Sakura couple, it was rumored that there would also be a Uzumaki Naruto-Hyuuga Hinata , Hyuuga Neji-Kunai Tenten and Nara Shikamaru-Yamanaka Ino couples.

I can't help but think, Sakura quite popular right? As some other celebrities, like, Sabaku no Gaara and Uchiha Sai, ((gasp) the husband's own twin brother and band members!) AND a few other celebrities saying Haruno Sakura's the ideal type. Would this mean rivalry!? Let's see and find out soon! The first episode will air on the 2nd January. And it is also said to be aired on every Saturdays at 7:pm. (A/N:No, I don't know what time 'We Got Married' airs, so I'm putting some random date, day and time)

Are they any jealous people out there? I'm sure they are, but as times flies, I'm sure you'll love them! They guys looks cute together already! Heck, I'm already wishing a happily ever after!

As the girl went down to look at the comments, many people were commenting, some with:

'Aww, they're so cute! But I think Naruto-kun and Hinata-chan together are cuter!'

'Sasuke & Sakura! They're the best! They're a match made in heaven!'

'Hehehe, I'm a big fan of Shika-kun and I know he says everything's troublesome. And Ino-chan isn't actually an...un-troublesome person, but I'm anticipating this show!'

'Lol, I bet Tenten and Neji are the TOUGH couple!'

'I can't wait to see this show!'

'I wonder if it's going to be awkward...I mean marrying you own bandmates' ideal girl!'

'Wow, Sasuke's got competition! From his own twin brother too! (gasp) and some other celebs!'

'Ah, hahaha YES! I'm jealous! Just kidding! ;P'

'Wow~ from my point of view, Sasuke's smirk is a victorious smirk!'

As the girl began to read through the comments, she would give a giggle. "I gotta watch this!"

---------------

Earlier a week ago~

"What?!" A pink-haired girl hissed out loudly, "It's already bad I'm married, but with Uchiha Sasuke?!"

"I'm so sorry Saku-chan, but it's a must," Her manager and also manager of her band, Hikari, Shizune , tried to reason with her.

After a few minutes of one of the party hissing and another trying to reason with her, Sakura finally gave in.

Sakura gave a weak laugh, "So this what it feels to be in a 'forced marriage'"

Shizune just gave a apologetic smile and said, "Don't worry, I heard that Uchiha Sasuke actually likes you!"

A microscopic blush came on Sakura's face, "No way!"

Shizune just gave a small giggle and went off. "I'll be off to tell the others about their 'husbands'"

Sakura giggled and just said, "Good luck!"

Suddenly, after around ten minutes, even with music from her iPod in her ears, she heard a really loud, "WHAT?!"

Most probably from Ino and Tenten, since Hinata couldn't and wouldn't scream THAT loud.

* * *

Kakashi just got back from getting news about some of the members from Black Beast, the group he's managing, are going to be in a variety show of some sort.

Kakashi gave a long sigh, 'Being a manager is more hard work than I thought it would be,'

When he came in, he saw Sai, reading in the living room.

"Hey, where are they others?"

"Oh, they're in their dorms, you want me to call them?"

"Yeah, I need to make an announcement."

"Oh, okay," Sai set down his book after bookmarking where he left, and went to call the others.

After a few moments, some distant "Hey," or "Oi," or "Come on! Kakashi's here!" and after another five minutes, all six members of Black Beast were in the living room.

"Is everyone's here?"

"Hn, I think so," Sasuke said.

"What was it you wanted to tell, Kakashi?!" Naruto shouted.

Since Naruto was so noisy, they all, excluding Naruto, had to close their ears.

"Shut up, Naruto." Said Neji.

Naruto just huffed.

"Okay, everyone, except Gaara and Sai, are in a variety show,"

"That's so troublesome," Guess so said that. Correct. Shikamaru.

Then a sudden outburst came from Gaara,"What? They get to be in one, and I don't?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes,"What variety show?"

"'Married Life', I'm sure you guys have heard of it right?"

"OH YEAH!" Naruto shouted out loud, "It's that show that you get married with some random celebrity right?"

"Wow, Naruto, didn't expect you to know that," Sai snorted.

"Hey!"

This information made Neji and Sasuke more uncomfortable.

"..So...Who's our 'wifes' then?" asked Neji

Kakashi took out a piece of paper from his pocket, and read it out loud, "It says here Neji, you'll have Kunai Tenten," At that moment, Neji let out a relieved sigh, 'Great! It's Tenten!'

"Shikamaru, you'll be stuck with Yamanaka Ino," In the background, Shikamaru muttered , "Troublesome..."

"Naruto, you'll get Hyuuga Hinata," and Naruto jumped for joy, "Woohoo! I get Hinata-chan!" and suddenly naruto felt uncomfortable, and looked down at Neji, who said, "You'd better take good care of her. Get it?!" Naruto whimpered and said, "Yes, Neji..."

Kakashi looked at Sasuke, who was tense, and said, "Sasuke, you'll be getting-" before he was cut off by Sai, "Wait, aren't those 3 girls from the 4-member girl-group 'Hikari'?" Suddenly, Gaara's mind clicked, "Oh no...Sasuke's not getting...Sakura right?" Suddenly, Sai's and Gaara's eyes popped out, and Sasuke's eyes were suddenly filled with curiosity and a bit of happiness. The three leaned to the front to carefully hear Kakashi's words.

"Unfortunately..."

They leaned closer.

"Sai and Gaara, you were right, which is fortunate for Sasuke." Kakashi gave apologetic smile, "Sorry guys, I know she's your ideal type," and Kakashi turned to Sasuke, "Congrats, you got your ideal type." Suddenly, Sasuke was smirking that Hn-I-won-smirk (Note:Which explains Sasuke's victorious smirk at the 'wedding picture' Hahaha!). Growls were coming out of Sai and Gaara. Then suddenly, both of them plus Sasuke were fighting.

Gaara with his, "Even though I'm the youngest, I won't lose!"

And Sai with his, "Even though I'm the younger twin, I will not hand her over to you!"

And Sasuke with his teasing, "Hn! I won!" and such.

Kakashi was just there, with the others, watching the scene unfold.

'Let boys be boys,'

Present~

More news came up on the website, but again, the most popular was:

'NaruHina, NejiTen and ShikaIno couple confirmed for Married Life!'

The link was clicked and not long after, a website popped up.

The girl with messy light brown was yet again greeted with a few pictures of Hinata, Tenten and Ino in wedding dresses with their 'husbands' next to them. She squealed, "Aww, NaruHina is so cute!" and began squealing. After reading the news, she scrolled down to the comments. Lots of the comments were:

'Aww, Hinata & Naruto pairing is so cute! They're such a cutie-pie couple!'

'Yes! I wonder what the Tenten and Neji couple will be like...Hahaha!'

'Oh no! Here comes the 'troublesome' couple, ShikaIno!'

'I wish they would really get married~ :( '

'Wow, Naruto's eyes are really sparkling and Hinata looks reallllly happy!'

'Neji and Tenten are so cool!'

'I'm sure Neji and Tenten aren't awkward, I heard they've been friends since they were kids!'

'This makes the show all the more interesting!'

"Yay, I can't wait to see this show!"


End file.
